1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a geared generator, and more particularly to a geared generator for an electric vehicle to generate electric power when the electric vehicle moves on a downhill path or a flat road and the electric vehicle is not working so as to improve the electricity generating efficiency of the electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric vehicle has a motor to generate electric power to charge a battery that is mounted on the conventional electric vehicle and this can enable the conventional electric vehicles to move by the electric power of the battery. When the motor of the conventional electric vehicle is not working, the motor cannot generate electric power to charge the battery. The inertia rotary power of wheels and hubs of the conventional electric vehicle will be consumed by the friction force of the ground when the motor is not working and this will waste the mechanical energy of the conventional electric vehicle.
Therefore, the structure of the conventional electric vehicle cannot be used to charge the battery by the inertia rotary power of the conventional electric vehicle when the motor is not working on a downhill path or a flat road. As set forth, the conventional electric vehicle still has some problems to overcome.
A geared generator for an electric vehicle in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.